Junjō Romantica Rebirth?
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: On the night of the car crash Misaki goes with his parents instead of staying home. A few days later a girl wakes up in a hospital, in a body that isn't her own. OC-self-insert. Rating will obviously go up later on...
1. Junjō Romantica Rebirth? act1

**AN: **This is a decidedly odd story, but I don't think it has been done before, at least I haven't found one like it. I hope you like it.

**Summary: **On the night of the car crash Misaki goes with his parents instead of staying home. A few days later a girl wakes up in a hospital, in a body that isn't her own. OC-self-insert. Rating will obviously go up later on...

**Warnings: **OC self-insert, Slash.

**{** **Junjō Romantica Rebirth?}**

I would like to say that when I died it was so heroically tragic that I was remembered throughout history, that someone made a huge statue of me so that they could all look up to it and say 'that's the girl who saved us'.

Unfortunately though, stuff like that doesn't happen to normal people, so my death was most likely overlooked and I was forgotten.

So in all actuality my death was just that, death. Passing on is something that every human has to go through, so it wasn't abnormal that I found myself lying on the wet concrete my blood staining the water.

But I guess I should introduce myself first.

My name, well it's irrelevant. Because I would be known as something else soon, but it's a little early to be getting that far in the story, so let's get back to that later.

I was a normal, breathing, long-haired female. That meant like any other human I possessed two arms and two legs, oh and I guess two eyes, ears, a pair of lips and a nose.

Well, I think you get the picture.

I wasn't one of those people that excelled at anything in particular, I had my interests yes, but I wasn't super amazing and I didn't awe people with my abilities.

Not that it bothered me, being alone and unnoticed was a constant in my life, sure when I was younger I would throw a fit, screaming and cursing at the world, wondering why I was so ill-fated. But it was a given that someone that young was frustrated at the life she had, I'm sure that other people have a moment where they are pissed off at fate too.

Obviously I got over it as I matured, and I learned to accept it and even enjoy my solitude. It was the only thing that hadn't stabbed me in the back.

As you can see my personal history isn't the greatest, but really I could spend hours explaining to you something that is rather unrelated to the story. Plus I'm sure you want to get on with the show already.

So where was I? Oh right bleeding out on the concrete.

It was rather cliché how I got hit.

I was walking across the road, a car was driving too fast, I just so happened to turn and look. Cue widening of eyes, bag falling to the ground and the screeching of tires sliding against the ground.

And let me tell you, it hurt like hell when the car hit.

A shock of pain reverberated through my body as who knew how many tons of steel collided with my fragile human frame. The distinct sound of my bones cracking met my ears and I didn't have any warning before my body was flying, more like tumbling, the other direction and finally stopped a few feet off.

Shocked shouts met my ears, but I really didn't pay too much attention, my body was _screaming_, _pleading_ at me. _Stopthepainpleasestopthepain._

Agony echoed through my very being and I could do nothing but lay there as raindrops fell on my body, only adding to the pain as each one landed.

A person looked down at me, shocked, her mouth wide and her eyes stunned.

I found enough energy to narrow my eyes into a glare aimed toward her form, and felt an odd sort of satisfaction as she flinched.

Yeah, I wasn't the most pleasant person.

I didn't know how long I lay there, but when my world started to darken and my hearing starting to fade, I could just make out the sound of approaching sirens in the distance.

Well, it was a little too late for that.

**{Junjō Romantica Rebirth?}**

"Misaki I'm so, so sorry. Please wake up."

Something felt distinctly wrong.

"I love you so much."

A kind voice spoke, sad and weary, the words sounding like gibberish but somehow understandable to my ears. A random array of information on my surroundings passed through my mind. Beeping echoed in my ears, a mask covering my face, prickling sheets over my body, the smell of chemicals.

"Please wake up, for me."

I slowly opened my eyes, getting the view of a large bed and a room with four white walls before they closed again proving to be too heavy. That was odd, I was sure that I died, but perhaps the paramedics were able to save my body.

"Misaki?"

Someone shifted beside me, decidedly male, and I felt a warm hand brush the hair across my face in an almost motherly manner.

"Can you hear me Misaki?"

Who in the world was the man calling to? In fact who was he? I felt my fingers twitch on the blankets, and the man let out an excited noise.

"Doctor! Misaki is conscious!"

Sounds of rushed footsteps entered the room and stopped beside where I was resting.

"Misaki-san can you move your hand for me?" A new voice asked.

I internally scowled at the command but did as asked. I heard the hurried sound of someone taking notes on paper at the movement. What in the world was a Misaki-san? It sounded familiar.

"Good, now can you open your eyes?"

It took a moment, my lethargy making it hard, but I was eventually able to make out a blurred shape of a man standing to my right, the white cloak on his body signifying he was the doctor.

"Misaki! I'm so glad you're okay!"

I gave a grunt when large arms suddenly took a hold of my body and enveloped me in a hug. "Hey," I paused at my voice, before brushing it off, it was probably because I had been sleeping for a while. "I don't know who you are but can you let go of me? I don't like to be touched."

The man flinched and let go, stepping back with a wide eyed look. "Y-you don't remember me…?"

I frowned in his direction, peering at his blurred form. "No."

A strangled noise came from his throat and his head snapped toward the doctor. "Doctor? What's wrong with Misaki? Why doesn't he remember me?"

"His brain has had severe brain trauma." The doctor replied. "It wouldn't be surprising if he lost some of his memories."

"Hey," I snapped. "I don't know if you're blind or what, but I'm a girl."

The two men turned their eyes toward my form, silence settling in the room.

"A girl?" The doctor frowned.

"He thinks he's a girl?!"

I glared at the man. "I don't think! I know!"

"He thinks he's a girl!" The man panicked holding his head in his hands.

"Now, now Takahashi-san," The doctor soothed. "Calm down. I'm sure your brother is just confused."

"Like hell." I snapped. "I personally know my gender. If you can't figure out that much you aren't a very competent doctor."

I didn't know what sort of hospital I was in, but I didn't want to be in it if they couldn't tell my gender.

"Misaki!" The man known as Takahashi -san scolded. "No need to be so rude!"

The doctor shifted. "I'm sorry to tell you Misaki-san, but you are of male gender."

I frowned. "Right."

"Would you like to see for yourself?"

I paused before nodding, I was most definitely a girl but it wouldn't hurt to see why they thought I was a boy.

The doctor nodded and walked across the room, he shuffled through a cabinet for a moment and brought out a mirror.

He walked back toward my bed and handed me the small object. "Here you are."

I reached up my hand to take it and paused, staring at the appendage. "What…?"

"Misaki-san?"

I stared at my hand and balled it into a fist, watching as the small fingers dug into the palm. "Why is my hand so small?" I asked turning to look up at the doctor.

The doctor paused. "It's normal for a person your age to have small hands Misaki-san."

I scowled. "I don't think it's normal."

"What age do you think you are Misaki-san?"

"Twenty."

Takahashi-san chocked. "Y-you're eight years old Misaki…"

I turned my head his direction. "What? Do I look eight years old to you?"

He nodded.

"Here Misaki-san use this." The doctor said, handing me the mirror once more.

I faltered, glancing at my hands once more before slowly raising them up and grabbing the object.

I hesitated at looking in the mirror. It wasn't like I really was an eight year old boy right? But I couldn't help but wonder, the doctor told me I was boy, and really no matter how in incompetent he was doctors tended to know those sorts of things.

_Stop acting like a coward and look already…_

I nodded at my thoughts and finally turned my eyes toward the mirror.

I widened my eyes at the person I saw in the reflection.

_The hell…?!_

**{** **Junjō Romantica Rebirth?}**

**AN: **There's the first chapter! It's actually really short, and for that I apologize, but I hope it was enjoyable. Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Junjō Romantica Rebirth? act 2

**AN: **Thank you very much for the reviews! I'm actually going to do a **time skip** since we don't know much about Misaki's life as a child, besides when his parents die, and I just want to get on with the manga plot.

**Summary:** On the night of the car crash Misaki goes with his parents instead of staying home. A few days later a girl wakes up in a hospital, in a body that isn't her own. OC-self-insert. Rating will obviously go up later on...

**Warnings**: OC self-insert, Slash.

**{Junjō Romantica Rebirth?}**

**Previously:**

I nodded at my thoughts and finally turned my eyes toward the mirror.

I widened my eyes at the person I saw in the reflection.

_The hell…?!_

**Present:**

Though it was wrapped by a bandage I could see brown strands of hair sticking out at random parts of his head, I blinked watching as the person in the reflection did the same his brown-green eyes momentarily closing and opening.

_Who was this…?_

His face was that of a child's but I could see the signs that it would thin out as he got older, he looked to be oriental, though his eyes were rather wide they had a tilt to them that my eyes didn't.

_Was this me…?_

That made no sense, I wasn't eight, I wasn't a boy, and I didn't have a brother. Did that mean I was abducted by aliens or something?

_...okay that was stupid._

I slowly brought my hand up to my face, watching as the boy in the reflection copied. I scowled and pinched my cheek wincing when a jolt of pain shot through it and rubbed it soothingly.

_So this isn't a dream._

"Misaki?"

I turned my head toward the hesitant voice, eyeing Takahashi-san. The doctor had called him my brother, but really I didn't see any resemblance, which was rather odd but not unheard of in siblings. He looked like a good man though.

"Yes Takahashi-san?"

His face fell and he turned his eyes toward the doctor. "He doesn't even remember my name… do you know what happened in the crash?"

The doctor flipped some papers on his clip board scanning them over for a moment. "From what I heard the car crash was rather messy, you're pretty lucky that the only thing he did loose was his memory. He was found by the paramedics a few feet away from the actual vehicle so we can only assume that one of his parents was able to save him." The doctor looked up. "Besides his head trauma he is relatively unharmed from the crash, so after we conduct a few more scans on his brain he can go home."

"What about school? If he doesn't remember anything does that mean he has to start over?"

The doctor shook his head. "If anything he will get his memory back sooner or later, but I suggest home schooling him until it happens."

I gave a scowl. I didn't like the idea of going to school again. And from the sounds of it I would have to start it over, which I didn't like, not in the slightest. I wasn't the best at school, so doing it over sounded like a bad idea.

"I guess I could buy a home tutor." Takahashi-san said looking thoughtful. "But I'm still in school so it would be hard to find enough money."

I turned my gaze toward him feeling slightly guilty. Even if I didn't know him I didn't want him to have to work to get me education.

"No." I said firmly, "I can teach myself."

His eyes widened behind his glasses. "Eh? But you're only eight!"

I blinked. "I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"I'm eighteen Misaki I can deal." He replied sighing. "I don't think an eight year old is supposed to educate himself…"

"If I need help I'll just ask you."

He shifted and pushed his glasses up, looking suddenly tired. "Doctor can amnesia cause personality changes?"

"A personality is made over many years and is a mixture of the way the person has been made and the experiences they have," The doctor replied. "In Misaki's case there is no longer the fund of knowledge and experience that there used to be, so it is possible that he will have a personality change."

"That makes sense." Takahashi-san turned back toward me. "Let me think about it okay Misaki?"

I gave him a nod. "Thank you Takahashi-san."

He gave me a sad look. "I'm your brother so you can just call me Nii-chan."

I furrowed my brows. Nii-chan… what was a Nii-chan? Perhaps a nickname of some sort?

"…Okay."

I didn't really know what was going on, much less where I was. The way I spoke sounded odd, off, almost as if I was speaking another language. It was an odd feeling to say in the least, not to mention I was this Misaki kid.

_Why did the name Misaki sound so familiar…?_

"I'm going to be heading home Misaki, but don't worry I'll be back first thing in the morning."

I broke from my thoughts and gave him a nod. "I will see you then."

He moved forward for a moment, as if to hug me, but stopped most likely remembering what I had said earlier. "Very well, good night Misaki."

He took one last glance before he was walking out the room and down the hall.

The doctor gave me a nod before walking away also, and I was finally able to gather my thoughts.

Misaki… his brother seemed like a nice guy, but he was Misaki's brother not mine. But why was he mine in the first place? It made no sense. I remember dying, the pain of the car hitting me, the last thump of my heart before I was literally dead to the world, yet I woke up after who knows how long in a hospital. Was this one of those things where a person's soul finds an empty body to inhabit? If so why of all things in the world did I end up in a boy's body?

Now that I had calmed down I felt a little embarrassed on my reaction when I had first woken up.

I actually was a pretty calm person most of the time. Many people in my life have said that I was level headed and almost comforting. True I was composed, but I was rather shocked and rattled at being alive and around people that I didn't recognize.

But when it came to monumental changes in my life I was rather adept at accepting things the way they were.

I had to be, if I wasn't I would have died much sooner in my life.

But when it came to things like this, I had no clue what to do. Obviously Misaki's brother expected me to go home with him after the hospital was done with me, and really I had no choice since I had nowhere else to go. So I guess it was one of those things that I just accepted, and perhaps I would live life to the fullest.

I wasn't excited to go to the bathroom though, I may be an adult in the inside but I wasn't intimately familiar with the male body. So that was going to be a new experience for me.

**{Junjō Romantica Rebirth?}**

A few days later I was finally let out of the hospital and got to see my 'new' home.

It was just a small household on the side of the road. It wasn't anything extravagant but I was rather glad about that, I liked the more simple parts of life.

I had barley been in the house for a few hours and it was already awkward.

"Come on Miskai, we use to do it all the time."

I shook my head.

"I know you don't remember me." He smiled. "But we're brothers and it's plenty normal for two brothers to wash each other's backs when they're taking a shower."

"No thank you."

Takahiro, something he had told me to call him since I hadn't been calling him Nii-chan, sighed his shoulders slumping. "Well if you need me I'll be in the bathroom."

I just blinked watching as he walked down the hall.

Obviously a few days ago I had to deal with going to the bathroom, and it wasn't the most exhilarating experience but I pushed through it. But I wasn't a people person, much less washing peoples back person, and I tended to act almost cold to the people I was unfamiliar with. Now that I was in someone else's body I wasn't any different. But since it looked like I was going to be with Takahiro for a while I could see myself warming up to him. It would just take a while before I was ready to take a bath with him.

In an odd sense Takahiro was family, and even if I wasn't really Misaki in my head I had the same blood flowing as he did so that meant that Takahiro was someone special to me. I had always treasured my family, so even if it took a while I was sure that I could fit in the role of a younger brother.

Shaking from my thoughts I glanced around and decided to head toward the room that Takahiro had said was mine. I paused once I reached the door before reaching up and opening it, I may not be Misaki, but I wanted to see who _he_ was.

The first thing I noticed was how clean and orderly everything was, even the bed was made, something I always forgot to do. The color of the room was greens and browns while a few cook books were set upon a desk.

Based on his room Misaki looked like a caring person who was interesting in cooking and liked keeping things clean.

Well wasn't that just dandy? I knew how to cook yes, everyone needed to eventually, but was I caring person? My acquaintances have told me they thought I was rather intimidating at first glance since I wasn't one to talk much, but they soon found out I was someone who cared for the people I found precious in my life. At least that was their opinion of me so who really knew?

As for keeping things clean, I wasn't obsessed but I knew when something should be clean.

From what I gathered, Misaki and I weren't that different. Though he was more of a warm person, while it took me a while to warm up to people, we actually similar in some aspects.

"Misaki dinner is ready!"

Wow, I must have been up here longer than I thought.

I walked out the room and down the hall pausing when I reached the living room and spotted enough food to feed an army on the table.

Takahiro smiled from his place at the table, waving at me cheerfully.

I paused before walking forward and kneeling at the low table. "Thank you." I murmured looking around for a utensil and only spotting two sticks by the plate.

I cocked my head curiously at them. I wasn't stupid, I knew they were chopsticks, but I had no clue how to use them.

I picked them up, tilting them different angles. I felt like an idiot, but I really had no clue how to use them.

"…Misaki?" Takahiro asked hesitantly.

I looked up at him.

He smiled. "Do you need help?"

I scowled but handed them toward his direction, turning my head away with a light blush.

"Well, you're supposed to break them apart first." He said grabbing my chopsticks and breaking them in half. "Then you rest one in the crook of your thumb, and hold the second like a pencil."

I leaned forward and gazed at his hand. "I see."

"You then pick up the piece of food, not by stabbing it, and hold it between the two chopsticks."

I watched as he demonstrated, nodding in understanding.

He handed me the chopsticks when I reached for them, and I copied what he did grabbing a piece of food off my plate. It fell back down within seconds.

I frowned and tried again.

And again.

And again.

Takahiro chuckled. "You're holding the food too lightly."

I tried once more. This time making sure the chopsticks had a good hold on the food.

I brought it up to my mouth, humming contently when I was finally able to eat it. "Thank you Takahiro-san."

He only smiled, bringing some food to his mouth.

We finished the food in a relaxed silence, the tapping of our chopstick the only sound.

"Are you sure about teaching yourself education?" Takahiro finally asked, placing his chopsticks on his plate.

I gave a nod.

He sighed, his face thoughtful. "Well, obviously you're going to need to be homeschooled anyway since you don't remember any of your schooling." He said. "But what do you think about going to high school after you passed elementary?"

I looked up. I guess it wasn't too bad if I only had to go through high school and college, though it would still be rather boring it was something I could deal with. "I think that would be fine."

Takahiro beamed. "That's good. I'll tell your elementary school about your homeschooling and get the necessary supplies you need. But make sure to ask me for help if you need anything."

"Very well."

"And if you can't do it by yourself I can always ask Akihiko to help, though he's still in the same year as me but he's rather smart."

I froze. "Akihiko? As in Usami Akihiko?"

He nodded cheerfully. "Yeah!"

"I-I'm going upstairs." I stuttered standing up from the table.

Takahiro nodded, his face worried. "Sure."

I quickly made my way to my new room and sat on the bed, leaning against the wall.

I should have known the first time I heard the name Misaki, it was so obvious where I was that I felt like an idiot for not realizing it right away.

The cheerful older brother with glasses, the name Misaki, there were so many clues.

I was in the manga Junjō Romantica.

And I just so happened to be the main character of the yaoi centered manga.

That meant I was going to be constantly attacked by the seme Usami Akihiko or better known as 'Usagi', I was going to be touched and caressed and played with.

I pressed my face into the pillow.

I wasn't use to being touched, much less being intimate with someone. What was I going to do? I didn't want Akihiko to be left alone in his depression after Takahiro announced his wedding, so that meant I was going to have to play the role of Misaki.

I wasn't his copy though, so that meant some things were going to happen differently, one thing was certain I wasn't going to be as against being with a guy as Misaki was. But that didn't mean I was going to just lie down and offer myself to him, no I wasn't that sort of person.

…

God, I felt so pathetic, I wasn't like this.

I sat up in the bed, my expression turning determined.

As Gandhi said.

_Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever. _

I would learn to live, and I would accept the position I was in.

Even if that meant allowing myself to be intimate with another person.

I paused at the thought.

I was only eight, so I had a lot of time to be prepared to take Akihiko on.

At least I hoped I was prepared.

**{Junjō Romantica Rebirth?}**

**AN: **I hope this chapter wasn't too sappy, but like everyone 'Misaki' does have some faults, but I don't really like making sappy…well anything. _I apologize_ if anyone was annoyed, it most likely won't happen again. *Bows in apology*


End file.
